She Wants Me
by an0therpill
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy are skirting the edges of turning their friendship into something deeper, read to find what happens when Jonathan finally realises someone wants him. Post series 1, contains mild sex. One shot.


Jonathan never thought he would be the type of person to make friends, given he still wasn't as he only really had one friend, but after all the shit that when down it turned out he wasn't all that bad at the friend thing. He couldn't help but think maybe it was more the person he was becoming close to rather than the act of friendship itself.

As he found his days being coated with Nancy, his thoughts only her, his air either filled with or desperate for her. Nothing would happen where he wouldn't stop and think about how he would love to tell Nancy that. This was when he began to think maybe he was caring for Nancy as more than just a friend, but as he was new to the friendship thing he could quite clearly be wrong. Especially since she hadn't long broken up with Steve.

Lying on his bed with his record playing out The Clash around his room he couldn't help but wish Nancy was here with him, not so he could have a pretty girl on his bed but because he missed her when she wasn't there. The few times they had hung out in his house he would always try and educate her on the _'brilliance of good music, punk rock music'_ when he began talking about it Nancy would smile and roll her eyes playfully at him.

There was a light knock on his door and Joyce's face appeared, her eyes a little less tired but the worry still there. Jonathan imaged it would always be there. "Can you go and drop Will off at Mike's, they're desperate to finish their game." Joyce faked annoyance but the smile on her lips showed she wasn't really that annoyed, but instead relieved that normalcy was coming back. Agreeing Jonathan grabbed his denim jacket and keys then got dragged to the car by an excited Will.

Since Mike was expecting Will he swung the door open as soon as he spotted the familiar car and Jonathan had barley turned off the engine before Will was scrambling out of the car and charging down to the basement of the Wheeler household. Heading to the doorway Jonathan found Nancy at the door with a smile on her face as she watched Mike grab bags of crisps and then following Will downstairs.

Jonathan began to get nervous; his earlier thoughts clear in his mind, as he rung his hands on his jacket to try and calm down the clamminess as his only friend stood in front of him. "Hey, do you want to come in for something to drink?" Nancy asked seemingly oblivious to the nervous state of Jonathan.

He had become much less nervous around her, after sharing a bed with each other on the nights when the nightmares got too much and sharing many car drives to and from school he had become more than comfortable with Nancy. But she was still Nancy, the pretty girl who he couldn't help but he infatuated by. Nodding Jonathan followed her into the kitchen where he placed his jacket on the back of a chair and sat down as Nancy grabbed some drinks from the fridge.

She sat down and a silence followed, it wasn't uncomfortable though. Nancy found herself watching Jonathan as he slowly ran his fingertip around the rim of the glass his eyes seemingly transfixed by the circular motions. She liked the calmness he seemed to bring her, even though he took the photos of her she still seemed to feel at ease with him. She knew now the pictures weren't meant for any malicious purpose and at the time Jonathan just saw something he wanted to photograph even if it was wrong.

With the calmness he brought her she couldn't help but crave it at the most selfish of times, when her heart is hammering against her chest and her skin is slick with sweat in the early hours after nightmares she can't think of anyone she wants more than the boy sitting next to her. During school when people asked her where Barb is she can't help but glance around for the familiar face. He seems to be the thing she radiates to in movements when everything around her in going haywire.

Recently Jonathan has been the only constant in her life, the only person who has turned up without fail when she needs them. How could she not find a sense of calmness in him?

"Do you ever regret taking those photos of me?" Nancy asked breaking the silence.

Jonathan's face shot up to hers, his brows creased, "Sometimes I do because I regret that you thought about me as _that_ type of person, but then I think about how if I didn't take the photos you would have never have got the one of Barb and then you would never have seen that… _thing_ in it."

Nancy looked at him and nodded slightly in response, her eyes trained to his, "I'm glad you took them. It helped us find your brother." She didn't look away even though she maybe should have, "Also if you had never taken them maybe we wouldn't have spoken. Then maybe we wouldn't have become friends and I wouldn't have had the amazing Jonathan Byers in my life."

Her voice was a hushed whisper meaning Jonathan's face has to come closer to hers just to be able to make sure he wasn't making up what she was saying in his head. But she had said all those words and he couldn't help but grin at her, his white teeth on full show. Somewhere during Nancy's words their bodies had grew closer, almost as if they were drawn to one another, meaning as Jonathan smiled at her with a kid like grin she built up enough courage to rest her forehead against his.

Jonathan's breath got caught in his throat as her warm forehead touched his, a spark shooting through him and making his stomach tie into knots. His grin had softened slightly and Nancy began to get nervous that she had over stepped the line, until Jonathan moved his hand to rest on her cheek. His long fingers trailed across her jaw and the bottom of her ear lobe.

The intimacy of the gesture and the situation sent waves of electricity through Nancy, her skin scorching with tingling heat in a way Steve's touch never quite did. As his fingers delicately moved across her jaw and down her neck then back again Nancy began to feel herself fall deeper and she was beginning to get to the point of no return.

Building up the courage Jonathan moved his fingers to the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling with her curls, and he slowly tilted her forehead from his. Meeting her eyes he looked at them carefully and saw they were glossed over and darker than usual, taking this as a good sign he quickly glanced at her lips. Then not wanting to over think it and then he lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Jonathan was very inexperience in this area, and although Nancy was with Steve she wouldn't call herself experienced either. But as their lips touched ever so slightly the feeling it caused wasn't something you could just ignore, so Jonathan's fingers tightened on her neck her hair becoming a mess in his fingers as he covered her mouth with his.

Nancy moved her hands from her lap to his chest, surprised to feel hard and toned muscle beneath the flannel. Jonathan's other hand landed on her waist as he secured her closer to him as she tried to move nearer despite them both sitting on different chairs next to each other.

Just as the kiss deepened and Nancy ran her tongue across Jonathan's bottom lip in a way that felt so natural it scared her they heard the front door open making them pull away from each other as if the sparks had finally electrocuted them.

With wide eyes they stared at one another trying to flatten clothes and hair to make it look like they weren't just making out at the kitchen table when Nancy's mum walked in. "I thought it was your car in the drive Jonathan, were you dropping Will off?" Her mum seemed oblivious to the previous activities the teens were getting up to moments ago as she busied herself with checking the fridge.

Clearing his throat Jonathan responded, "Yeah he's downstairs with Mike. I better get going my mum wanted me to get her some stuff for dinner on the way home and she's probably wondering where I am." Nancy was trying to look anywhere but Jonathan but she couldn't ignore the deflation in her chest when Jonathan was trying to desperately to leave.

"Oh well you will have to stay for dinner on night, Nancy would love that. She talks so highly of you." Nancy's mum smirked at her daughter's reddening cheeks and the slight shock in Jonathan's face. He quickly agreed and then thanked her and said goodbye explaining he'd pick Will up tomorrow morning since he was staying over.

Nancy followed him to the doorway and opened the door for him still avoiding his eyes, her cheeks red with embarrassment as she realised Jonathan must have regretted something she would be remembering for a while. As he stood away from the view of the kitchen where Nancy's mum was he lifted the red faced girls chin up to meet his eyes, "I'll come round tonight after dinner and we can talk yeah?" Her hammering heart soon slowed and a grin spread across her lips as she nodded. Still grinning Jonathan made a ballsy move and lightly pressed his lips against hers before leaving her at the door and heading to his car.

Driving to the store Jonathan was buzzing, his whole body felt alive with energy as he could still feel her hair wrapped around his fingers and her quickening pulse under his fingertips on her neck. His lips still felt on fire from where Nancy's was not that long again, the image of her plump link lips after he kissed them. They were red and looked swollen, he knew his were probably just the same but he didn't mind. It was another thing tying them together.

After receiving curious glances off Joyce all night as to why he was grinning like an idiot she finally dropped her fork and glanced at Hopper who was once again sitting next to them at the dinner table because he _just so happened to be passing_ as he put it. "Are you high Jonathan?"

He nearly chocked on his rice at his mother's question and he glanced at an equally curious chief, "Oh god mum no! Just in a good mood that's all."

Joyce still looked sceptical, "What happened when dropping Will off?" Then after some cogs turning her eyes widened in realisation and she beamed at her son, "You had a moment with Nancy!" Even though Jonathan was quick, a little too quick, to deny all accusations around Nancy neither Hopper or his mother seemed to be backing down on the theory that his grin was from the pretty girl counting down the minutes for his arrival.

After wanting to make sure he left it enough time to make sure Nancy would be in the safety of her own room Jonathan told Joyce he was heading to Nancy's but would be back later. Hopper jokingly told him they wouldn't be expecting him home anytime soon making Jonathan's cheeks tinge pink as he walked out. Parking his car a little down the street to not cause suspicion from her parents he began the familiar climb to her bedroom window, he had done this route when she called in the night with nightmares sobbing for comfort.

With a light tap on the glass he saw Nancy's shadow rise from her bed and then the curtain got pulled back before the window was opened for his tall frame to awkwardly fit through. As he landed with a thump Nancy couldn't help but laugh, "You would think after a couple times you would have figured out a technique."

Dusting off his jacket Jonathan rolled his eyes, "You should really get a bigger window." Nancy laughed softly at Jonathan, appreciating the banter he would now have with her. That was one thing she liked most about him, how easy he was to joke around with after you had broken down the walls. Suddenly the air turned from light to heavy as their eyes met and their bodies seemed to gravitate to one another.

They stood in front of each other, Nancy having to crane her neck to look into Jonathan's eyes, yet they seemed to refuse to share contact. As their eyes roamed the other's face their breathing became heavier as their chests rose harder and faster. "About… the kiss," Nancy started moving her eyes from Jonathan's mouth to his eyes.

Without so much as a thought Jonathan finished her thought, "It was amazing." Nancy released a breath she didn't know she was really holding and a grin covered her mouth as Jonathan smiled down at her too. Breaking their subconscious no touching rule Jonathan pushed some of her hair behind her ear and trailing his fingers down her neck before resting his hand on her cheek. "I _really_ like you Nancy, so much." Like Nancy at the kitchen table earlier his voice was low and hushed.

Reaching out for his jacket Nancy held it in her fist as she seemed to lightly lean on him, his strong frame easily supporting her petite one. "You have no idea how crazy I am about you Jonathan Byers." After that she pulled him closer and covered his mouth with hers.

This kiss was different than the last, it was quickly becoming deeper as they began to grab at one another. Nancy's hands reaching beneath Jonathan's jacket and across his shoulders as she pushed it off him where it landed with a soft thud on her carpet and her hands went to the back of his head and her arms around his shoulders. Their mouths moved in a frenzy their teeth clashing every now and then as they tried to control themselves and find a rhythm.

Jonathan's hands gripped her hips as he then moved his arms around her waist pulling his flush against his chest, wanting to get closer to him and to his level Nancy secured her arms and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Gasping slightly they pulled away, breathing heavily and mouths swollen and red as they gazed at each other with lazy grins.

Moving his hands to the bottom of her thighs Jonathan moved her so her back was to the door, not wanting to put her on the bed in case she got the idea he wanted to rush her. Slowly he began to trail hot kisses down her neck, their pace finding its rhythm as the frenzy hunger seemed to have been replaced with passion as he nipped and licked at the skin on her neck and across her collar bones. Her fingers digging further into his shoulders as he did so.

Nancy was panting now, her legs tight around Jonathan's waist her nails deep in his skin as he worked his mouth across her skin until she grabbed his face and moved his mouth to hers where she released a soft moan into his mouth. His grips on her thighs tightened at the sound and a low growl came from the back of his throat.

Slowly he walked backwards until the back of his knees touched the mattress where he then sat down, Nancy straddled his lap as he moved his palms along her thighs. Fiddling with the buttons of her pyjama top Nancy frantically began unbuttoning it as Jonathan supported her on his lap with his hands on the small of her back. Soon her top was off and on the carpet behind her, Jonathan's mouth was still on hers until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her bare chest on his.

Gasping Jonathan pulled away to look at her, with Steve Nancy felt nervous and embarrassed to be naked in front of him even when they were in the moment. But right now with Jonathan looking at her the way he was right now she couldn't have felt nervous if she tried. He was looking at her like she was his saving grace, breathing heavily Jonathan looked at her with hooded eyes. "You're truly beautiful Nancy Wheeler." Jonathan trailed his fingers up the spine of her back and then across her shoulders until he was back at her hips again, "How did I manage to find something so amazing in such a dull town?"

Pulling his face closer to hers Nancy pecked his swollen lips, "I wouldn't exactly call the last few weeks dull." Jonathan smiled against her lips gripping at her hip bones and pulling her closer till her front was flush with his.

Just as their mouths were joined again and hands began to roam new places again, both of their bodies flushed with heat, Nancy's door handle rattled as someone tried to open it, "Nancy why is your door locked?" Pulling away from Jonathan who was now lying back on the bed Nancy still straddling him she sat up with wide eyes and began scrambling from the boy beneath her.

Jonathan leaped up as soon as Nancy was off him and she began buttoning up her shirt as Jonathan grabbed his top and yanked it over his head, "Uh one second mum I was just getting changed." Nancy turned to Jonathan who was standing in the middle of the room looking terrified, "Go into the closet, quickly." Not giving him a second to even respond she was opening the door to the closet and shoving the tall boy in it and slamming the door behind him.

Going over to her bedroom door Nancy caught her breath and tried to look as calm as possible before opening the door to a very impatient mother. "Mike wanted to know if you were free tomorrow." Nancy couldn't help but think this could have been asked later but she just nodded and told her she was and that she had studying to do.

Her mum left her and Nancy tried to shut the door as calmly as possible and waited for her mum's retreating footsteps before she locked the door again knowing her mum would ask questions if she heard it. Quickly going to the closet she opened it smiling sheepishly at Jonathan as he stepped out and back into her room, "I'm so sorry."

Jonathan smiled softly at her, "Don't apologise," He stepped closer to her and delicately traced his fingertips along her cheekbone, "I wanted to ask you something." Nancy nodded her mouth struggling to form coherent words as Jonathan traced her skin and stared at her with hooded eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night. I could take you a little out of town and we could get some food and then I would like to take you to my favourite spot. It's in the forest and if you go at the right time the lightening is amazing."

Nancy smiled up at him with so much adoration her hand on his waist as she tilted her head back to reach his lips, "I would love to, I'm doing something with Mike during the day but we'll be back by dinner." She spoke against his lips before pressing down harder and fisting his top in her hand as he dragged his tongue along her bottom lip.

Pulling away Jonathan smirked at her as she pouted at him, "I don't want to go but I really should," Nancy pouted even more, "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll plan our date."

As Jonathan pulled his denim jacket back on and headed to the window Nancy grabbed his arm, "Wait so does this mean we're now together?" Jonathan couldn't help the swell in his chest when he saw the hopeful look on Nancy's face.

 _This perfect gorgeous girl wanted to be his, she wanted him._

"There's nothing I would love more."


End file.
